


Filthy

by morebeesthanyoucouldimagine, TheNewCancer



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boners, Caught in the Act, Ereri Week, M/M, Slight Voyeurism, two homos in a bath tub together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebeesthanyoucouldimagine/pseuds/morebeesthanyoucouldimagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewCancer/pseuds/TheNewCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren enjoyed cleaning with his Captain, he really did. To him it wasn't a chore, rather it was a treat. It was absolutely delightful spending time with Levi. Recently his Captain had told him that his cleaning skills were the best out of the entire squad.</p><p>Eren decided early on to not lie to himself about his feelings. He loved Levi. Sure it may just be a crush or maybe it was hormones, but he felt something he had never felt before. He felt desire. He wanted Levi to be his own. He wanted to be Levi’s one and only, and Eren wanted Levi to feel the same way. So he tried to display himself to his Captain as much as possible. When they were cleaning, Eren had the easiest chance to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

 

 

Eren enjoyed cleaning with his Captain, he really did. To him it wasn't a chore, rather it was a treat. It was absolutely delightful spending time with Levi. Recently his Captain had told him that his cleaning skills were the best out of the entire squad.

Eren decided early on to not lie to himself about his feelings. He loved Levi. Sure it may just be a crush or maybe it was hormones, but he felt something he had never felt before. He felt desire. He wanted Levi to be his own. He wanted to be Levi’s one and only, and Eren wanted Levi to feel the same way. So he tried to display himself to his Captain as much as possible. When they were cleaning, Eren had the easiest chance to do so.

Being a teenager, Eren was still going through growth spurts. While his body grew, his clothes did not. He was given a larger fitting uniform, but he kept the smaller one. He only wore his older uniform when he was cleaning with his Levi. He wanted his clothes to be tight enough so the Captain could see the best parts of him.

As he bent over to put the used, dirty rag into the used, dirty water bucket, he lifted his ass up into the air. He hoped Levi was watching. Eren wondered if his efforts were in vain. What if Levi wasn’t even paying attention? He turned his body to see if Levi’s gaze was on him. Unfortunately, his mind was too distracted by lust to remember that his hand was still on the murky water bucket. If he had remembered, maybe he wouldn’t have accidentally knocked it over, dousing himself in the filthy liquid.

Now he was dirty in both meanings of the word.

"You're filthy. You need to take a bath." His Levi chastised. Damn it, there was no way that Levi would want him now. He used his hands to help him to his feet. He slowly shuffled to the door. Honestly, the horny teen was gone, he was just an embarrassed one now.

“Oi, where do you think you’re going?” Eren was surprised to hear Levi call after him.

“To take a bath?” He answered, quite confused. Had he not hears him right? He said a bath right?

"I will be bathing you, to make sure it meets my standards." Levi explained as if it were obvious. Eren struggled to remain calm at the idea of bathing with the Captain.

"Yes, sir.” He nearly purred.

* * *

  
The porcelain bath tub was large enough for two people to fit in. At least, as long as one was sitting in the other's lap. And that was the situation that Eren was in.

Levi and Eren were naked in the tub together. Like naked, naked. Eren was sitting in his Captain's lap. On his naked lap. Eren could feel his flaccid member under his ass. And how he loved it. He wasn’t sure if his plan to get into his superior’s pants had actually worked, or if Levi was honestly going to clean him. Either way, he was very satisfied right now.

Don't get a boner, Eren.

But that would be quite a feat considering the other man was running his fingers through his chocolate locks. Well, he was lathering soap into his hair in attempts to make it clean, but his fingers were still buried in the titan shifter's hair. He may have meant it in a sensual way, but it was pure bliss nonetheless.

Eren’s eyes drifted away from himself, and to the door. Huh, it was open. Should they worry about that? Probably, but Eren was enjoying this too much. His eyes grew heavy from the pleasure. He hadn't felt this good in a long time.

He was ripped from his paradise when water was dumped on him suddenly. Startled, he nearly leapt out of the tub. "You okay?” Levi's voice soothed him. "I had to rinse out the soap."

“Please just warn me next time, sir.” Eren whined.

“Eren, you are literally sitting on my dick. You can stop calling me ‘sir’.” Levi pointed out. His crude words brought a rosy color to Eren's cheeks.

Grabbing the ivory bar of soap, Levi started to clean the rest of his subordinate. As soon as the soap came in contact with his sensitive nape, a moan ripped from his throat. A smirk danced across Levi's lips, as he abandoned the soap bar in favor of massaging the soap into his skin with his own fingers. He did so gently, but enough to make Eren start panting.

* * *

  
Armin was walking down to the laundry room to wash the clothes. It was his turn to do so. Nobody really liked doing the laundry, but it was either do it or face Captain Levi’s wrath. But wow, how could clothes smell so bad?

As he continued down the hallway, he tried to distract himself from the foul odor in front of him. He looked at the ground, but it wasn’t interesting, after all it was only a wooden floor. Who the hell “wood” find that interesting.

Hah, Armin was so clever.

But seriously, doing the laundry of an entire squad mostly filled with teenagers sucked. It was gross. As he walked past the bathroom, he looked through the open door. Ah, it was Eren and Levi bathing together. Armin kept walking.

Alright.

Wait.

Taking a few steps back, the blond looked into the room again.

Oh, that was pretty hot actually.

* * *

  
Mikasa was worried. Where was Eren? He was supposed to be done cleaning half an hour ago. She had checked almost all the rooms that he was assigned to clean. Not only did she not find him, she also saw that most of the rooms were still “not up to my standards” as Captain Levi would have said.

So then that begs the question.

Where was Eren?

As she stormed down the main hallway, she noticed Armin was just standing in the hallway. His face was entirely red and his stare rested on something in the bathroom. Was he watching Jean masturbate again? Gross.

Coming up behind him, she looked into the room. She was greeted by an interesting sight. She knew that Eren had a thing for Levi, but she didn’t think it would get this far. She didn’t think that damned midget was forcing Eren into anything, but she still wasn’t perfectly fine with it.

She dragged the little blond gay away from the spot he was frozen in. She dragged him into the laundry room. His face was still just as red as it was before. Sighing, she walked back into the hallways.

She decides that she will interrogate Eren about it later.

* * *

  
God, Eren’s moaning was absolutely erotic. If you were to say that Levi didn’t enjoy it, you would be a damned liar. Shit, if Eren kept it up like this, he was going to get a hard on.

Feeling that familiar heat between his legs, he knew he was fucked. Dammit Eren. Levi quickly pushed the younger man off of his hardening member. Before Eren could whine at him, he pushed his hands against the side of the tub. Once he rose to his feet, he stepped out of the tub, bringing a stream of water with him. He grabbed the nearest towel and started to dry himself, careful to not let Eren see his boner.

He heard Eren get out of the tub, but he didn’t expect him to hug him from behind. Still naked completely naked.

“I got a boner long before you did.” The brunette whispered in to his shorter superior’s ear.

Levi whipped around to see Eren smirking, with hooded eyes.

He was going to have to punish that brat.


End file.
